Fire not Forgoten
by Alonsela
Summary: What will a half-blood do when he is the son of a god that not many people recognize. OC mainly. Can he help the camp survive
1. Bio

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction, please don't flame to much I am okay with suggestions and criticism. This has manly OC. Review please tell me if you like or not. This happens about 10 years after the fight with Kronos. This is just a Bio of some of the characters not all of them. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson books or the characters. **_

My name is Chad Kidd , I am 17, I have short dirty blonde hair and 6"6. I am your normal boy if you count normal as having a god for a parent and fighting off monster on a daily basis. I live at Camp Half-Blood training to keep the earth as safe as possible. My dad is not one of the Big Three, like the great hero Percy. My dad is the one, the only, Hephaestus. Thats right the god of Fire, Forges, and Blacksmiths. Now when you think of a son of Hephaestus you probably think about a great blacksmith that can make anything in five minutes flat. Well that is not me don't get me wrong I can make a sword or mace but that was never my true calling. Ever since I can remember though I had a special power with fire. I could make fire erupt from the tips of my fingers but, enough about me. I could not make it through camp with out my best friend James. James Lester is my best pal in the whole world. He is a son of Apollo about 6 ft with untidy brown hair that is already graying. As a son of Apollo James has a great aim with a bow but his singing is unmatched by anyone in camp any song you know he can sing. His voice always seems to bend to what people like to hear.


	2. SWEET

_**Chad POV**_

I woke up just like any other day I went to the forges at six o'clock to light the fires for everyone else. As I entered the forges a just a small smile appeared on my face because in a snap of my fingers all the forges were lit.

"Its must be nice to have a power like that huh" said James form outside.

"No not at all, its awesome" I replied with a smirk.

James would always wake up early so we could kill time until breakfast. We usually just talk about what we were going to do today which involved James talking about which girl he would ask out today since he moved from girl to girl every day it seemed. Sometimes we would walk down to the archery range so he could practice his aim and I could have fun lighting the arrows and targets on fire but, today he said he wanted to go talk to Chiron.

"Want me to come with"? I asked as he turned to leave.

"Nah" he replied "I will tell you all about it if this works"

Instead of asking him, if what works and, being hit with a sarcastic remark I just nodded and let him leave. So with nothing better to do I started to tinker with some metal scraps left on the floor. Quickly making and dismantling little gadgets and gizmos was sort of the way we Hephaestus kids pass the time, calm our nerves, or just show off. After making a watch to check the time I realized that breakfast started ten minutes ago. I pocketed the scraps and ran off to eat.

As I entered I saw James was in his seat laughing with his table, so I guessed whatever he asked Chiron went well.

Now a lot has changed in camp since Percy saved the world. Dionysus has gotten nicer since he has only 40 years left of being head of the camp. Now the word nicer is being _stretched _the only real difference is he doesn't threaten to turn you into a shrew or mole anymore. Chiron is still here wise as ever. We have two editions to the staff though. Percy and Annabeth just couldn't stay away from camp.

Percy is the camp's weapon master he help campers train with whatever weapon the prefer. Annabeth now teaches offensive and defensive tactics she makes sure every camper is ready for anything from escorting a young maiden to fighting off a drakon.

I grabbed a plate and sat with my cabin mates I was waiting for James to get up because it wasn't allowed for another half-blood to sit at another gods table.

Finally after what seemed like forever he got up. I ran over to him with a quick slap across the head for making me wait so long I ask what he and Chiron had to talk about.

"I got us something to do" he replied.

"What do you mean something to do we do stuff everyday" I said a little irritated

" No I mean we can go out of camp and help bring in a half-blood"

"Why can't we just let the satyrs do it"

"Because man it is getting to boring to routine around here so lets go I got Chiron to give us a B ranked one".

"Fine but when do we have to leave"

"Now would be best" said a woman's voice from behind.

I turned quickly to see the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel, with a tired look on her face.

"Why whats up" James asked suspiciously.

"Last night I woke up reciting:

_Friends of Song and Fire shall find the girl._

_If not hurried its the end of her world._

_Befriend the giant guarding the prize._

_If the fire is left alone evil shall rise._

"SWEET" James shouted "We are in a prophecy"

I simply sighed slapping him for stupidity … okay and it was fun. Its just you know something about evil rising and befriending a giant is just not a sweet moment for me.

**Okay guys I know its not the best story so far but it will get better I hope. Please reply and vote and all that good stuff if you dont like please don't flame to much.**


End file.
